roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:2020dragons/Overused and underused spells
So here are some overused and underused spells in ebg Note: ults will not appear here also i'm not trying to convince you guys to stop using these spells Overused spells *'Quill Daggers: '''most high levels spam it because it can chase players and deal high damage, it is the bullet spell of the Angel element, which is very expensive, but i think that everyone wants angel just because of this spell *'Ash Pulse: 'This is the projectile spell of Phoenix, very hard to dodge and high damage, also pretty overused amongst elemental battlegrounds pros, usually the people who spam this spell also spams Quill Daggers *'Black Hole Orb: 'The projectile spell of Space, used in many many combos, is very overrated, and is used in one of the most overused combos in the history of EB, namely, black hole orb + amaurotic lambent + any shield spell. But seriously this spell is pretty annoying *'Rainbow Shockwave: 'The TP spell of Spectrum. many people think that this is the most overused spell ever in elemental battlegrounds, but it became a bit non-overused after technology was released, but still, it's used by many to easily dodge other attacks from other users. *'Poison Needles: 'The bullet spell of Grass, used a lot to stun players and finish them off with cancer combos, also very annoying, but it can create a huge explosion if the needles are absorbed with combustion (explosion shield) and can be easily be transformed into slime if you activate absorbing slime and then someone unaware of the effect of your shield shoots this spell at you *'Sewer Burst: 'The AoE spell of Acid, frequently used to get campers out of safe zone because it is one of the few spells that still can pull out players out of safe zones after most ways got patched, but still can be easily escaped by using a tp spell *'Vortex Bomb: 'The AoE spell of the brand new element Technology may continue being overused even months after Technology's release, because it sucks the opponent into the bomb vortex and then explode, which works for many powerful combos people are making currently *'Wind Tornados: 'Bullet spell of Wind, also hard to dodge like Ash Pulse, which is used by some pros and was known to be very overused in 2018 and January 2019, I also like to use it sometimes tbh *'Bloodcurdling Blast: 'Projectile spell of Nightmare, used by many in close-range combat, freezes players which work for instakill combos, but the skull is very slow, that's why most users don't try to snipe others using this spell *'Slime Buddies: 'The healing spell of Slime, is used frequently to steal health over time from opponents with ease, and the slime balls also durate for quite a long time, allowing the caster to come up with other spells to finish off the victim Underused spells *'Genesis Ray: 'The AoE spell of Time, it is pretty good, but I don't see people commonly using it, it can trap the opponents and has a very high combo potential, and it was very popular in the past *'Orbs of Enlightenment: 'This is the bullet spell of Light, not many people use it, probably because it has some better substitutes, and might be easy to dodge *'Illusive Atake: 'The AoE spell of Illusion, it was used a lot back then as a substitute to Vine (Grass' TP spell). It has been frequently used in a currently underused combo which was illusive atake + neutron punch. This spell has became extremely underused on 2019 due to unknown reasons *'SONAR Quake: '''Shield spell of Sound, very underused for some reason which idk, tbh it's good in cpaturing opponents and performing combos on them for easy kills, it is underused probably because it has better substitutes Category:Blog posts